Maid for your Mother
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: The third installment in the Maid series, when Sesshomaru's mother falls ill, she is invited to stay with her son to recover, though it's less relaxing than they would like.
1. Chapter 1

**a little something to say THANK YOU GUYS ^^ for 400 favorites ^^ As you all requested, the third installment of the Maid series**

**I hope it's worth the wait!**

* * *

><p>Immaculate halls shined from the attention and care given to every detail, the large manor long since turned into a warm and loving home, all thanks to the young woman nestled comfortably in the strong arms, her head against the demon's strong chest as she sighed happily before giggling quietly as a nose nestled into the crook of her neck.<p>

"Sesshomaru!" she squealed, "I'm ticklish!"

"After a year with you Rin, don't you think I know that by now?" the demon whispered seductively to her ear.

"I know you know!" the young woman laughed, "but still-_stop it tickles!_"

"I enjoy hearing you laugh," he murmured, his lips pressing to the back of her ear.

In the year of their relationship, Sesshomaru had learned that every new day brought something new for him to love about her, the soft hums as she brushed her hair, the way she pouted after trying a new recipe only to have it burn in the pan, how the peace seemed to settle around her when she sat in the garden, and, above all else, how faithful she was to him and how evident her love was.

Though she was never born into the world of high class, the demon thought that she belonged in it more than anyone he knew. She seemed to float where she walked in her gowns, her smile always radiant and she never strayed too far from him, despite how popular she was. Every man that met her always wanted her undivided attention trained on him, something she wouldn't give.

His position in his company required him to attend the balls and parties, but, much like her, he'd rather sit on the couch and relax, often with her.

Now, however, their actions were anything but relaxing.

Rin was well aware of where his fingers were slipping up, the tips running over her pale thigh while his other was tight around her waist, pressing her back to his chest.

"Is this all you _ever _think about!?" the young woman asked him, "sex?"

"No, _you _are all I think about," the demon murmured, "often in my bed… naked…."

Her hand swatted his, her body shaking as she giggled quietly.

"Pervert," she teased, her head turning to his, her lips pressing against his.

"That hurts," Sesshomaru mocked quietly, his fingers ceasing their voyeurism up her stomach when the knock interrupted them, the demon sighing softly, cursing Jaken's impeccable timing.

Reluctantly standing from her, the demon moved to the door, his fingers pulling it open to reveal a stack of letters in his arms.

"Mail for you sir!" Jaken announced proudly, determined to make himself out to be a perfect servant.

"Thank you Jaken," the demon murmured through clenched teeth, his fingers pulling the letters towards him, "I thought I dismissed you an hour ago?"

"You did," he nodded, "but the mail came later than expected, so I thought to deliver it to you!"

"Thank you for you diligence," Sesshomaru told him, "you may go home now."

"Indeed," the small imp bowed lowly, "have a good night Milord!"

Sighing deeply as he slammed the door, Rin giggling at the usual enthusiasm Jaken displayed.

"Anything of interest?" she asked quietly, watching as he fingered through the mail.

"Nothing much," he flicked the letters to the table, only one pulled from the stack and hidden in his pocket.

"Okay," her finger slipped to her lip as he settled on the couch, his body lounging as she crawled over top of him, the amber eyes flickering in interest.

"What's this?" Sesshomaru asked softly, his long fingers fluttering up her legs to settle on her hips while hers were splayed on his chest.

"Nothing," Rin teased, her lips lowering to kiss him, her hands moving to cup his cheek before they roam down to his belt, the demon enjoying her confidence in their more devious endeavours.

"Just like this?"

The amber eyes widened at the sight of the white letter between her fingertips, the corner tapping his nose.

"Rin, give me that back-"

"Tell me what it is first," she pressed, her body rolling off his as he towered over her, his fingers reaching for what she hid.

"A letter," the demon explained, "now give it back."

"No duh," Rin giggled, "but who's it from?"

"My mother," Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin as she squirmed beneath him, "now, may I please have it back."

"Of course," she laughed softly, her hand conceding to extend it out to him, "was that so hard?"

"Only because a little mischievous imp is playing with my mail," he murmured, his body straightening to sit up while hers flipped over, her chest now to the cushions and her cheek turned to look at him.

"How come I haven't met your mother yet?" Rin asked quietly, "I mean, we've been together for a year…"

"Mainly because my mother travels most of her time traveling from one fashion show to the other," the demon explained, "she's never in Japan… but, it could also be because my mother… half-raised me," the demon told her with a sigh as though that sufficed as an explanation.

"And?" she prompted, her eyebrow raised as she prompted him to continue.

"And she might react… differently than my father did," Sesshomaru told her, "she always wants to get her way and she's always wanted me to be wed to a demon woman," his long fingers fluttered over her flesh, "she and I… sort of had a falling out anyway."

"Over what?" Rin asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

"She thought I sided with my father one too many times," he confessed, "she's never handled rejection well."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your mother," the young woman pointed out, her face serious and her finger wagging in his direction.

"So I'm aware," Sesshomaru nodded, "but… they're not exactly lies either."

Rin said nothing as she glanced back to the headboard, her chin in her folded arms.

"Rin?"

Brown eyes glanced up to him, his head tilted as he tried to understand her.

"Does your mother… even _know _about me?" the young woman asked quietly.

"She knows I'm with someone," Sesshomaru nodded, "but… she doesn't really communicate all that much."

"Why not? You're her son!"

"She only wants business contacts to call her," the demon shrugged, "she's always been like that and unless she sends me a letter, I have no idea where she is."

"Really!?" Rin seemed amazed at the words, her eyes widening slightly.

"You seem shocked," he commented, "as I mentioned, she and I never really had the best relationship."

"Still," she pouted softly, the demon chuckling as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

Wordlessly, the demon pulled open the letter, his eyes swiftly flickering down the note.

"And she won't be coming back for a while it seems," he murmured, "she's got another few months of shows planned."

"I thought her fashion magazine was doing supremely well," Rin inquired.

"It is," the demon nodded, "but, she works harder than my father for it to be that way."

"And that worries you?"

His amber eyes looked back to her, her chocolate orbs holding no malice.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I fear she's working herself into an early grave."

"Weren't you like that though?" her hand reached to rub his wrist, her thumb running over the markings.

"Once," Sesshomaru nodded, his body lowering to kiss her cheek tenderly, "not anymore though."

Rin giggled softly. True, he did go on business trips and had been known to work longer hours, though he tried to do what he could to work at home or come back to her. Thankfully, Rin was understanding, and had been known to visit him for his lunch hours.

"At any rate," Rin interrupted his thoughts, "is your mother really _that _bad?"

"You must remember what I was like towards you and InuYasha when you first met me," the demon murmured, the young woman swallowing thickly as she nodded, "she's… something like that."

"Ah," the young woman nodded, "I see."

Arms snaked around her waist as lips returned to the crook of her neck, her thoughtful face pulling into a teasing grin as she all but melted into him.

"If you really would like to meet her," Sesshomaru started, "I can ask her to come over for a visit when she's in Tokyo next."

"I'd like that," she murmured as her head turned to kiss his cheek, "just… make sure she knows about me okay?"

"Of course," the demon nodded, smiling as he returned to the actions Jaken had so rudely interrupted, her body flipping in his arms to have her arms wrap around his neck.

"**Ms. InuKimi?"**

Piercing amber eyes turned from the tall model, the smell of hairspray thick in the air as was the sound of models gossiping and chatting excitedly.

"What is it Anna?" the demon asked her assistant, her back turning towards the young woman who seemed to shiver in her presence as everyone else did.

"U-Um… you-you have two missed calls-"

"From?"

"Mr. DeVito and someone named Julian?"

"I'm a little busy," InuKimi told the young woman, her hands turning around the model in her arms, nodding her approval with pursed lips.

"Ma'am?"

"Was there any mail?" the woman asked, her heels clicking along on the floor, the young woman hurrying after her with letters pressed to her chest.

"Uh-Uh yes," she nodded, her hands adjusting to carefully grab a few envelopes, "there are a few-"

"Hurry up girl and stop stuttering," InuKimi snapped, her torso twisting around to grab the envelopes handed to her.

Her apologies fell on deaf ears as she tore open to see the letters inside, files and papers revealed to her orbs.

"Is this everything?" the demon asked, the door to her makeshift office opened while the girl hurried in behind her.

"Y-Yes ma'am-"

"What have I said about stuttering?" InuKimi chastised, her legs folded under her as she settled at her desk with the files in hand, "get me the files on the Burque and Sons."

Nodding nervously, Anna retreated to the file cabinet, her fingers searching through the brown folders before the chosen one was all but torn from her fingers.

"And this is _all_ the mail?" the demon reiterated, her fingers flickering open her glasses as she examined the files, comparing one to the other.

"Yes ma'am," Anna nodded, her face confused slightly, "is there anything in particular you want me to look for?"

"I've sent something to my son," InuKimi murmured, "he must've just received it, but I'll be expecting a letter back."

"Wh-Why don't you just call him?"

The glare the poor girl received was enough to murder a small animal.

"My phone is exclusively for my contacts and do I have time to do that," the woman explained, "now, grab me the other files from DeVito."

Complying with the snapping fingers, InuKimi took the second file, her fingers running down the list to cross check.

"Ms. InuKimi?"

Her head turned up to the knock on her door, the manager sticking his head in her office, "you're needed backstage."

"Can't they do anything on their own!" the demon grumbled, her body standing from her desk only to falter slightly, her hand reaching to her calf.

"Ma'am!"

"I'm _fine_," the woman brushed off, her eyes turning angrily to her assistant that dared to infer she was weak, "it's just a cramp."

Moving away from the two of them, the demon woman marched determinedly to the stage where the designer seemed to wither under her sharp gaze.

After ten minutes, nine of which seemed to be her snapping at everyone who dared to cross her path.

Grunting in frustration, the demon made her way to her seat in front of the stage, her mind still mixed and spinning as she tried to control her thoughts. Reaching for her purse, her fingers brushed against the magazine inside.

A gossip rag who was in tight with her had given an advanced copy sporting a photo of her son with a mysterious young woman, the two of them surprisingly happy and smiling with the headline "Who is she?". That was indeed what she was now asking herself and, though a phone call would've given her a quicker answer, she found it was faster to just write and wait for a reply.

Her finger ran over her lips. Her son had never informed her of any new relationship, forming or otherwise. The thing that confused her the most was the young woman, and how human she appeared. She had brushed it off, knowing that her son wouldn't be with a human woman, but the question still nagged her.

A second twinge ran through her leg, her face wincing in pain though she tried to suppress it. The lights seemed to bright and the noise too loud. Needing quiet, the woman stood, her wobbling worrisome, made prevalent to those around her when she stumbled and fell to the floor, the chairs clattering as others around her gasped and called for an ambulance, the usually regal demon woman lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What do you guys think? Good, bad? Don't worry, other updates are coming, but computer anxiety is not fun but should have an answer by today... hopefully...<strong>

**Reviews please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates ^^ I hope you guys like it!**

**I'm sorry about the slow-going, but life and life and... life...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The morning sun was bright and radiating, streaming through the sheer curtains and over the two bodies lying in bed, the silver hair looking gold in the light and the black highlighted in it. Usually, the demon was awake early, readying for work and avoiding temptation by the young woman lounging in his bed.<p>

Now, having taken the weekend off, he was free to sleep later than normal, something he found he was rather enjoying. Though, it may have had more to do with the actions the two engaged in in both the morning and night.

His strong body rolled closer to the second source of warmth in his large bed, his arm wrapping around the slim waist and pulled her tight to his chest. Rin shuffled at the contact, her body still sleep-filled and groggy as her feet rubbed against the arch of his foot, a small smile on her lips as she heard him inhale deeply.

"Good morning," Rin mumbled quietly, her fingers reaching to cover his, her thumb brushing over the back of his hand.

"And good morning to you," Sesshomaru responded quietly, his lips skimming over her throat, "did you sleep well?"

"Mm… not done yet," she gently elbowed him, "lemme finish…"

"Not today," he teased sensually in her ear, his lips kissing and sucking at her lobe, the shoulders raising as she squealed and kicked.

The slim form giggled as she rolled under the silk bed sheets, her feet kicking and rubbing against the arch of the larger foot, the demon above her nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed as her body unconsciously curled as a reflex from the lips, "st-stop!"

"I have no intention too," the demon grinned, his lips kissing the crook of her neck and throat.

"Please?" the young woman giggled, "pretty please?"

His lips pulled back, her lower lip held between her teeth while he searched her dark eyes.

"No."

"I said please!" she protested, her feet kicking as he tickled her, "_Sesshomaru_! You're cruel!"

"And yet you laugh," he smiled, his lips kissing and sucking at her heated flesh, finding the dark hickeys he had left from the night before, his fingers pushing up her nightgown.

"Se-Sesshomaru," Rin hummed out, her body relaxing slightly at his touch, "no fair…"

"What isn't?" the demon smirked.

"I can't think right wh-when you do this…" she moaned, her body twitching underneath his.

"No?" Sesshomaru whispered quietly, "such a shame then…" his fingers trailed down her slim sides and hooking to her lace panties.

"Sesshomaruuu!"

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest, his eyes lifting up to the young woman who pouted in defiance.

"It's not funny," she mumbled, flushing as he kissed her.

"It is," his nose ran over her collarbone, her fingers reaching to slide up his muscled arms while her leg bent, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Really?" Rin asked, "you've only been awake for ten minutes at most!"

"Ten minutes with you," he pointed out, his teeth nibbling harmlessly at the flesh of her breast.

"Hmm… _HAH_!"

Her body jolted in surprise as his fingers trailed lower down her body, his fingertips teasing her sex while his lips teased hers.

Delicate fingers stroked the markings on his cheeks, her tips trailing down the stripes before weaving into his silken locks, her nails gripping his scalp.

"Rin-"

"It's okay," she whispered against his lips, her leg curling around him, "really…"

"And _I'm _the eager one?" Sesshomaru teased quietly, watching her face as he eased into her body.

Sex was more pleasure than pain for her, Rin no longer nervous or embarrassed by their antics. A strangled gasp slipped from the demon's lips at her tightness and heat, her fingers reaching to skim over his shoulders and back, a trail leading down his spine as she pressed her body to his.

Her hips rolled slightly, making an even more animalistic sound escape his lips.

"Rin-"

"Don't tempt what I can't control?" she teased, her finger touching his nose.

"I was going to say be cautious," Sesshomaru murmured, knowing full well she had him wrapped around her little finger, his lips lowered to her ear once more, "I don't want to hurt you."

"One year," Rin whispered, "one year you've been with me and in all that time, you've never once hurt me," she kissed him deeply, "you've never even thought about it."

"Hm," the demon hummed, his lips pressing back while his fingers curved to grip her alabaster thighs.

"_Uhn_!"

Rin shuddered as he thrust forward, her nails unconsciously gripping into his flesh.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed in contentment, her head thrown back, allowing him to attack her throat with another round of unceasing kisses.

Soft and breathy moans escaped her as she felt him set a steady pace between the two of them, his long nails running tenderly over her flesh, doing his best not to break it.

"_Ah… hah… ha…_"

Long black hair remained spilt over the pillow as he head twitched in the midst of the pleasure she was feeling, his tongue moving with her as he was gentle with her delicate body.

"_Sesshomaru…_"

Fingers wound with the others as the demon nipped at the crook of her neck, hoping to her his name escape her lips once more in her erotic tone.

"Rin," he found himself whispering, "my beautiful Rin."

She bleated out a quiet laugh, her eyes a mixture of love and lust before they were hidden behind dark lashes once more, her mouth opening as she moaned deliciously. Her body arched into his as she gripped him harder, kissing his lips and throat, mimicking him as she found the crook of his neck, her hand on the other side of it, pressing their flesh closer together.

Her other arm wrapped around his torso, nails returning to dig at his skin in her lust.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin breathed, her body rocking against his, the pleasure building and the fire igniting under her flesh, "cl-close…"

"With me then," his lips ruffling the hair by her cheek, "with me…"

His whisperings were answered as she arched to his chest, her head thrown back in a passionate moan, his name the only coherent thing he heard.

"Rin," he groaned, his body shuddering as he released inside her, his arms adjusting to keep above her, his chest heaving as he looked towards the young woman he loved so dearly.

In all his time, the demon had never had someone that could exhaust him like her. His other sexual partners would collapse well before he would but with Rin, he was spent when she was. Warm breath passed over the alabaster flesh, his nose inhaling the scent of fresh sex on he, her own lungs expanding deeply as she caught her breath from their swift romp.

"That was fast," she teased, her finger touching her nose, the demon feeling the muscle under his eye twitch slightly.

"I do not believe you have anything to compare that too," he murmured, the young woman giggling at his words.

"I didn't mean _that_," Rin emphasized, her body adjusting as he pulled out of her slowly, his own form lying beside hers, his arm pulling the young woman to his chest, "I mean… it didn't take long for us to start."

"No , I suppose not," Sesshomaru murmured as he kissed her tenderly, his fingers gently running through her hair, "but you are too irresistible."

Enjoying her laugh, the demon settled in for what promised a lazy Sunday, a groan rumbling in his chest as he heard his phone buzz.

"Might want to get that," the young woman whispered while he sighed deeply.

"I'm inclined to agree with you," he conceded, his fingers reaching to grab his phone.

"So much for your day off," Rin mumbled under her breath.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi speaking," Sesshomaru unconsciously chuckled softly as he answered the phone, white sheets adjusting as hands lightly touched his back, silken black locks spilling over the young woman's shoulder and she planted light kisses on his throat and jaw.

It wasn't until his hand reached to stop her did Rin notice the smile slipping from his lips as the voice spoke, his eyes widening slightly as worry entered her own heart.

"Sesshomaru," Rin asked nervously, her hand reaching to touch his arm, "wh… what is it, what's wrong?"

"I-It's my mother," the demon explained as he hung up, his amber eyes meeting the concerned chocolate orbs, "she… she's had a stroke."

The young woman gasped as her hands covered her mouth, her lover slowly taking deep steadying breaths.

"I-Is sh-she-"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin protested quietly as he slipped from their bed.

"She's at the hospital right now," the demon explained while he reached for his clothes, his legs covered in pants swiftly, "the doctor said she's fine but-"

"Sesshomaru-" the young woman tried once more, her arms pulled through her nightgown.

"I'm sorry Rin," he brushed her off, "I-I need to go-"

"Sesshomaru-"

"Wh-Where are my-"

Arms snaked around his waist as a head of dark hair rested on his back, the young woman pressing her bare chest to his back.

"It's going to be okay," Rin whispered soothingly, "the doctor told you she's okay, but don't forget to breathe."

"Rin-"

"Book a ticket," she told him, his body turning to look at her in the eye, "I'll pack your overnight bag for you."

Her deep brown eyes, while worried, were calm, her fingers gently brushing over his cheeks as she hoped to calm him.

"I'm here when you need me," the young woman murmured, "I always will be."

"Thank you," he whispered after a moment, his arms snaking around to hug her tightly.

Grateful that the young woman had a clear head on her shoulders, the demon managed to catch the next flight to Milan while she slipped a few pants, shirts, and underwear into his overnight bag. Saying nothing and feeling the most nervous he had since his childhood, Sesshomaru finished dressing quickly, his fingers tightening his tie with swiftness.

"Here."

He turned to look at the young woman who had moved to stand beside him, her hands pulling his luggage towards him.

"Will you be alright?" Rin whispered quietly, her face deeply concerned for him. The demon understood, him usually impassive, refusing to wear his emotions like she did.

"I think so," the demon murmured, "I just… I need to see my mother, make sure she's alright."

"If she's anything like you, she will be," the young woman tried to assure him, her hand touching his wrist.

Walking it him to the front hall, Rin, now donning her silken white robe, remained by his side, hoping that, though it defied most logic, she could comfort him in his time of worry.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone," Sesshomaru told her softly as he slipped his bag in the trunk of his car.

"It's alright," Rin told him, "just… relax and breathe, okay? I'll be here for you when you get back, I promise."

Nodding, she stole a peck from his lips before he slipped into his car, the engine gunned as he willed himself to do as she asked. It was unlike him to feel fear or worry, the notion gnawing at him. He hated the feeling of helplessness, that there was a situation beyond his control and that he was all but forced to sit by pathetically and watched.

Miraculously, his drive was safe and smooth, the twelve hour plane ride promising to be made longer with the addition of his worry for his mother. He had boarded quickly, the flight attendants bringing him a water and paper before scuttling away to the other first class passengers.

His fingers glanced to his phone as he slipped it to airplane mode, his thumb running over a picture of the candid shot he had taken of Rin, her face that of peace and her fingers trailing over the flowers she was caring for. The demon sighed; not one hour ago he had been lying in bed with the young woman, waiting to waste the day with her, the two probably relaxing in the home before heading out to dinner. Now, with the news of his mother's accident, he was set to spend the rest of the day on a plane before confronting what was probably a very bitter and angered demon.

While he might hate receiving help, his mother was worse than he, demanding to do everything on her own, insisting that it was the only way to have the job done correctly. Even when he was a child, he was viciously chastised for never getting a perfect grade or acting proper in the presence of others. Every music piece he played, every test he wrote, party he attended with her; if he wasn't to her standard, she would punish him, not that he had many freedoms to take away in the first place.

His eyes looked back to the picture of his beloved. The worst trait he inherited from her was her hatred of humans, something he managed to overcome, but she…

Sesshomaru felt his lips curl downwards as he felt another worry overcome him. Undoubtedly, she would need care after her incident, and, hating taking help from other, he and Rin would need to take her, meaning she would undoubtedly discover her son's love was a human she had taught him to hate.

"Rin," the demon whispered quietly, "things are never easy for us, are they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... lemme know what you guys think! Reviews reviews reviews! ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So my exams are over... AND I PASSED MY REQUIRED COURSES! So, to thank you all for patience... MASSIVE MAY UPDATES!**

**I hope you guys like it and that it's worth the wait!**

* * *

><p>Hospitals were never considered a safe place for Sesshomaru, the smell of antiseptic and sterilization almost too much for him, coupled with latex and disinfected scrubs made his nose wrinkle in disgust.<p>

It was no different than when he was a child, not that he had to visit the place often, having the immune system of a demon. This therefore made the graveness of the situation all the more serious if his mother, a demon that could stand on her own, was here, even after her surgery and recovery.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

Sesshomaru's head lifted from his coffee cup to the doctor that joined him, the demon's light blue eyes looking over his mother's charts.

"Are you Sesshomaru Takahashi?" the other pressed.

"Yes," Sesshomaru nodded, his breath deep as he tried to retain his composure, "how is my mother?"

"Healing well from the surgery," the doctor informed him, "I am Dr. Yamamoto, I'm your mother's doctor."

"And… what happened?"

"We believe she had something of a stroke caused by a blood clot from somewhere other than her brain," the demon explained, "it's called an Embolic Stroke."

"But where did the clot originate from?" Sesshomaru pressed.

"That we don't know, unfortunately," Dr. Yamamoto seemed severely apologetic, "because of her demon biology, where it came from could have healed. However, her assistant commented that she had been complaining of leg pain earlier, so we think it might be that."

"So what you're telling me is this could happen again?" the demon asked, his fear hidden behind his stoic mask.

"Very likely," the doctor admitted, "we've given her some blood pressure medication, it was unusually high and she told us she was under a great deal of stress-"

"She's awake?"

The doctor looked up to the demon, his eyebrows raised in surprise, "yes, for some time now; keeps demanding she be sent home."

"How much longer _will_ she be here?" Sesshomaru pressed, his jaw tightening at the thought of his disgruntled mother fuming in her hospital bed.

"About another day or two, until the tests are finished and we've had any other procedure she might need," Dr. Yamamoto explained, "but, that's another thing. Does she live with anyone?"

"No," the demon shook his head, "my father and her divorced several years ago and I moved out of the house at eighteen," he shrugged his shoulders, "she doesn't even have one home in the first place; she owns several apartments in various cities, she only owns a house in Japan for registration purposes."

"Do you know anyone she could stay with?" the doctor pressed, "'I'm afraid she'll need constant care and monitoring."

"Do you fear another stroke?"

"Yes and no; we'll know more after the tests, but she needs to recover, preferably with someone there to keep an eye on her and care for her should she need it."

"Would she need to hire a nurse?" Sesshomaru continued.

"We'll see after the results come in," Dr. Yamamoto explained.

"And… was there any damage… from the stroke?"

The demon feared that his mother had some permanent damage, that she wouldn't recover from this.

"I could have been a great deal worse," the doctor assured him, "when she woke, her memory was intact and she had full function of her limbs, but we think motor control in her legs might be impaired."

"I-Im-"

"It doesn't appear very drastic and with some physiotherapy she looks like she'll heal splendidly," Dr. Yamamoto told him quickly, "trust me, she'll be fine."

"That's good," Sesshomaru sighed in relief.

"We'll keep her here for a few days," the other pressed on, "she might need another operation depending on the origin of the clot."

"How long will the recovery process be?"

"It depends on what the extent of the damage is," he told him, "because she's a demon, shorter than a human's, but she'll need to be monitored for at least thirty days, perhaps longer."

"Alright, is there anything else I should know?" Sesshomaru asked, his body shifting uncomfortably.

"When the tests come back and we know more, we'll let you know," the doctor promised, "would you like to see your mother?"

The demon sucked in a deep breath, unsure if he was truly ready to face his mother.

"If she can have visitors…"

"Of course she can," Dr. Yamamoto nodded, "come, I'll show you to her room."

Nodding, Sesshomaru followed the doctor towards his mother's room, the door opening to the private hospital room, the regal demon lying the bed, her lips pursed and her hands around a magazine, her head looking up to her visitors.

"Good afternoon Ms. Sasaki," the doctor murmured kindly, "your son is-"

"I know damn well he's here, I've known for an hour," the demon woman snapped, "now leave us alone."

His lips tightening into a thin line, the doctor nodded to her before Sesshomaru, the door shutting behind the doctor, the two demons left alone in the room. The demon looked his mother over, seeing her without make-up for the first time since he was four. It both surprised and impressed him that, even though she was hooked up to tubes and in a horrendous hospital gown, she was still radiating an imposing aura.

"Hello mother," Sesshomaru started, hating the silence that filled the room.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she nodded, "how have you been?"

"I suppose I should ask you that question," the demon told her, moving carefully towards his mother, "what happened?"

"Nothing drastic," InuKimi brushed off, "ask him when I can go home."

"Mother-"

"I'm fine," InuKimi brushed off, her face disgruntled as she shuffled uncomfortably in her hospital gown, "ask him when I can go home."

"I did," her son insisted, "he said it's dangerous for you to go home alone for now, in your condition-"

"I can hire servants," the woman snapped, "I'll be fine."

"He just wants to keep you safe-"

"I'm a _demon_," she emphasised, "I'll be _fine_. I'm basically healed as it is!"

"You had a _stroke_!" Sesshomaru told her exasperatedly, "you _cannot _brush this off like a scrape!"

"It wasn't a full one," InuKimi shot back, "they think it was caused by Deep Vein Thrombosis that moved through the blood to my brain-"

"Well, that makes the situation all the better," the younger demon grumbled, his fingers rubbing his temples.

"I'm here, I'm talking, I'm lucid, and I have full mobility," the demon woman pointed out, her head standing proud and tall, "it's obvious it was nothing-"

"Nothing that almost killed you," Sesshomaru told her, "and the doctor told me there's a risk it could happen again."

"_Could_," his mother emphasized, "doesn't mean it will."

"If they find where the clot came from, then you're right, you won't," the younger demon murmured, "_must _you be so difficult?"

"I no longer wish to subject myself to a battery of tests and become someone's pin cushion," the woman snapped, "what is the problem with that!?"

"Those tests are to find out what's wrong with you," her son argued, though as to why he no longer knew.

"There is _nothing _-"

"I don't know how many times I've repeated this, but it clearly hasn't sunken through yet," his hands supported themselves on the mattress, "you had a stroke, you are unwell, they're worried about another one; not to mention your blood pressure is well above normal."

"I'm just a little stressed out from all these shows and magazines I'm doing," InuKimi protested, "once this wave ends, I'll be back to normal."

"No, once this wave ends, you'll take on another one," Sesshomaru murmured, "you always need to be working."

"I _can _take a break you know," the demon woman snapped.

"Forgive me, I've just never seen it happen-"

"The doctors coming back, ask him when I can go home."

Sesshomaru's mouth opened in shock as his mother settled back to her hospital bed, the magazine flicked open once again, effectively signalling the end of their conversation. Her son sighed deeply, figuring to move around the room to calm himself. She had always been like this, insistent that she had the last word, that any decision she made was the final one, and he would just need to live with it.

True to her prediction, the doctor knocked once more on the door, smiling as he was allowed entry by Sesshomaru.

"Pardon me for interrupting you two-"

"What were the results?" InuKimi cut him off, "when can I go home?"

"Unfortunately, not for a while," the doctor murmured, "we've found the origin of your clot. It was as we assumed, it came from your leg."

"So… what's the next step?" Sesshomaru murmured, looking from the doctor to his mother who seemed blissfully unaffected by the news.

"That's what I need to talk to your mother about," Dr. Yamamoto murmured, "would you mind-"

"He can stay," InuKimi told him, "what are my options?"

"Well, we think you might need a stent put in in your leg to keep the flow smooth," the demon told the two of them, "as we suspected, you'll need some physiotherapy to regain full use of your legs."

"My legs can heal on their own-"

"Not to this degree," the doctor tried to assure her, "ma'am-"

"What's next?" the woman pressed on, her hands smoothing the folds in the blanket.

"And you'll need someone you can stay with," the demon seemed defeated, Sesshomaru rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"I'll hire someone," InuKimi muttered, "now if that's everyone, can you get my discharge papers ready?"

"I will after you're in recovery for surgery and are healing as I would like," Dr. Yamamoto stood firm, his eyes glancing to Sesshomaru, "but if you agree to the surgery, I'll grab the consent form for it."

His lips tightening, Sesshomaru let the doctor close the door behind him before he turned back to his mother.

"Don't start Sesshomaru," the demon woman cut him off, "I'm getting a stent put in, and then I'll have an assistant come by and check up on me-"

"That's not good enough mother," Sesshomaru murmured, "you _need _physiotherapy in order to get back on your feet, both literally and figuratively."

"You are my son," InuKimi pointed out, "and so you know that because of our heritage we're stronger than any human!"

"But what if you don't," her son asked exasperatedly , "what if this isn't one of those things that can heal on your own?" he sucked in a deep breath, "which is why… you should come live with me until you're healed."

Her amber eyes looked towards him, her face slacked before a laugh broke through her lips, her body folding overtop of itself before she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh Sesshomaru," she continued to laugh, patting his arm, "I know I'm not feeling well, but you don't need to go joking about something like that!"

"Well I'm glad I made you laugh," Sesshomaru muttered, "but I was completely serious."

Her lips were still smiling as they looked up at him, her face falling at the seriousness of his.

"So you are," she told him, her lips pressing together, "in that case, no."

"Mother-"

"I am _not _a child," his mother spat at him, "I do not need to be cared for by some nurse-"

"I'm not asking you to be babied," Sesshomaru retorted, "and I don't want to subject you to it! All I'm asking is for me to _help _you! It _won't _kill you!"

"And if it does?"

The demon stood tall, his jaw tightening at the stubbornness of his mother.

"Then at least I'll be right," he muttered quietly, his mother seemingly taken back at his words. "Mother," Sesshomaru started once more, "please; I can take care of you-"

"You work constantly," she pointed out, "and you don't even know how to _cook_-" her tongue flicked over her lips, "well, I guess you don't have too, you've got _her._"

Sesshomaru looked down at the magazine she showed to him, the picture of him and Rin staring him in the face. At this he licked his lips, his lungs expelling in a deep sigh.

"I should have figured you'd have seen that," the demon muttered, "I was going to tell you about her-"

"When?"

"When you started accepting my calls," Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes closing as he struggled to reason with his mother. "Mother-"

"Who is she?" InuKimi pressed, "she can't be your girlfriend."

"Dare I ask why you think that?"

"Because she's human," his mother pointed out, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, her son sucking in the millionth deep breath, bracing himself for the unknown, just thankful they were in a hospital.

"Her name, mother, is Rin," Sesshomaru started slowly, "and I've been with her for almost a year now, and to answer your question, yes, she is a human."

Things, the demon suspected, could have been infinitely worse and thought his mother handled the news rather well considering her heart continued to beat while she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew... so? what did you guys think? Reviews please ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Huzzah! An Update! Hope you guys like it ^^ **

* * *

><p>"So… how'd she take the news?"<p>

The demon sighed as he leaned against the wall, his fingers bringing a cup of tea to his lips. He no longer knew how long he had been up for, but he had waited for his mother's surgery to finish and to continue their conversation after the fact that she passed out, though it hadn't gone as he had hoped. Despite his chastisement from his mother, the demon still found time to call Rin, and let her know how his mother was going, though he was impressed that someone actually cared for her but since she didn't know what words the demon woman was spitting, he supposed it was to expect from the young woman whose heart was big enough to care for even him.

"As well as I expected," Sesshomaru murmured, "thankfully hospitals have sedatives better than alcohol."

"Sesshomaru!" Rin chided, "this is your mother-"

"Who hasn't eaten a bite claiming that I've given her nothing more to live for," the demon grumbled.

"Couldn't it just be the morphine?" the young woman asked, clearly worried for his mother.

"Well she was screaming at me that I've ruined my life before she went for the operation-"

"I meant the diet thing," Rin grumbled, "Sesshomaru, I think you're taking this too lightly!"

"I'm not," Sesshomaru murmured, "Rin, of _course_ I'm worried and upset for her, but when she reacts the way she does, I can't help but get a little perturbed."

"She's still your mother-"

"And you wouldn't be saying those things if you knew what she said about you," the demon interrupted, his hand tightening around his phone, "Rin, if you remember what I was like, that would give you a very good idea what I have to deal with."

"Well you still have to deal with it," the young woman murmured almost coolly, "you can't turn your back on family Sesshomaru."

"She did to me-"

"Take it from someone who doesn't have family, Sesshomaru," she told him, the softness in her voice making him still, his own tension flowing out of him as he sighed deeply, "you don't want those regrets lingering when they're not there anymore."

"I know," Sesshomaru told her, his voice mirroring hers in gentleness, "I didn't mean to bring up that Rin…"

"I know, you're tired," Rin whispered, "but she's in the clear, right? No other complications?"

"No, the doctors said she'll be fine," the demon assured her, "but… this is another thing all together."

"Another thing?"

"Well," Sesshomaru sucked in a deep breath, "my mother needs someone to care for her for the next few weeks. Since she has no one at her home save for servants I told her… I told her she could come stay with us."

"First your brother and now your mother," Rin teased, "Sesshomaru, if you want me to meet your family, what's so hard about having a nice dinner?"

"So I take it you're okay with her coming to stay with us?" the demon couldn't help but feel a smile creeping on his face, though why he was nervous about her acceptance he hadn't a clue.

"It's sort of your house," the young woman giggled, "besides, I wouldn't mind. I've taken care of sick kids before."

"I'm not about to make you her nurse," Sesshomaru murmured, "just-"

"I have no issue doing it," Rin informed him, "but… I guess that's something we'll let your mother decide."

"If she'll speak to me," the demon grumbled, "I'll go talk to her, tell you said you were okay with it."

"Alright. Let me know when you're coming back… I miss you."

The demon could help the feeling of warmth in his chest at her words of endearment, his smile now as soft as his eyes.

"I'll call you then," Sesshomaru promised, "until then, enjoy the peace and quiet."

"From the sounds of it, I think I will."

"Bye Rin, I'll talk to you later," he paused for a moment longer, "I miss you too."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly at the sound of her small laugh of delight, the phone put away in his pockets before he dawned on a sombre expression, the idea of facing his mother sobering his thoughts.

She was, at the best of times, a difficult woman to get along with. Now, in the midst of her pain and treatments, she would be nearly impossible, particularly after the shock she had received when he told her who he was with.

All things considered, the demon felt she took the news rather well, considering the only thing she did was faint until she woke and told him he'd ruined her life, something he recalled being told when he was fourteen and she complained that he had ruined her figure too.

"Mother," Sesshomaru murmured as he stepped into the room, his knuckles rapping on the door, "may I come in?"

"That depends," the woman muttered, his plastic spork spearing what looked like over-cooked vegetables, "are you my son? Or are you still the traitor?"

"Mother," the demon groaned, his fingers rubbing his temples for what was surely a forming migraine, "_must _you!?"

"How could you!?" InuKimi turned to him, "how _could _you!?"

"Mother-"

"_How _could you do this to me!?" she snapped at him, "you _know _how I feel about humans!"

"How could I do this to _you_!?" the demon reiterated, "mother, I am not with someone just to make _you _happy!"

"But you should at _least _consider my opinion," the woman told him briskly, "the _only _reason I insist on setting you up with someone is so that your heir maybe a strong demon like yourself!"

"Mother-"

"I also don't want you to be robbed blind by some… some gold-digger!" InuKimi pressed on, "I only have your best interests at heart-"

"No, you have _your _best interests at heart," Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes narrowing as they argued as they always did, reminding him why their visits were, at best, kept short or to the phone, "and don't treat her like that, you haven't even _met _her!"

"Well I can see she's got you wrapped around her little finger," his mother scoffed, "I thought I taught you to see through those kind of people!"

"Then perhaps she's _not _like that?" the demon pressed, "Rin's-"

"So _that_'s her name!?" InuKimi interrupted, "it sounds…."

"Are you _honestly _going to find something wrong with her _name_!?" Sesshomaru asked exasperatedly, "it's a _name_!"

His elder bit her lower lip at his tone, her shoulders tightening as she sighed deeply.

"Fine," she conceded, "you were _saying_?"

"I was saying," the demon pressed, "that she's not the gold-digging women you think she is, she's kind and caring, she's never wanted me to buy her things and is only with me for me-"

"If you believe _that_ then I have failed as your mother."

Sesshomaru simply stared at her, infuriated by her blunt statement. His mother had, in his time living with her, always had the last word, the final sentence and anything she said had to be done her way and to her standard. Everything he did growing up, art lessons, music practice, etiquette, perfect grades; it was all done to attempt to please her. Yet, everything, no matter how well it was done, could always be done better, at least in her eyes. There was always one more challenge he hadn't taken down, his back could always be straighter, his lines could always be sharper and his attitude could always be better. It was no wonder then, when he entered his teen years, that he began to fight back with her whenever they saw each other, which was thankfully very little due to her profession.

She never made his childhood easy, the demon knowing the only reason he was conceived was to keep his father, who was beginning to stray, with her and the only reason she fought for custody was to keep him from his father. His mother was a possessive demon, having worked her entire life to be a success and refusing to relinquish her victories to anyone. Her marriage had been no different, her marriage into the Takahashi family being an arranged affair to make her own parents proud. She had, according to his father, been demanding and controlling, questioning every business trip he went on and hovering over his shoulder.

So when the time came for their divorce, Sesshomaru, their only son, was shuffled from home to home, staying with whatever nanny his mother supplied for him or with his father and his new wife whom he blamed for running his parents' marriage. InuKimi was no help in that regard, her son's views only mirrors of her own minus whatever she said about his father, the boy's idol.

"Mother," Sesshomaru started, calming himself as he looked to her, "you cannot think that little of someone you haven't yet met-"

"Why do you defend her!?" his mother snapped.

"Because she isn't here to defend herself," the demon pointed out, "and because I _won't_ have someone say something cruel about her!"

At this the demon woman seemed stunned into silence, her eyes looking over him in surprise.

"Mother," Sesshomaru tried again for what felt like the umpteenth time, "I am here because you had a stroke, not to talk about my girlfriend-"

"Which I knew _nothing _about," InuKimi grumbled.

"Well if you picked up a phone every now and then-"

"My business is _important _to me!" The woman snapped, seemingly back in full vigour, "as yours is to you!"

"It's so important it's landed you _here_," Sesshomaru refuted, "mother, you're ill. Surely your company can run without you for a few weeks while you rest-"

"It most certainly can_not_-"

"So you've hired only incompetent fools then?"

Once again he had managed to shock her back into silence, though it could have had more to do with the morphine she was on.

"Come and stay with us, just for a little while," Sesshomaru murmured, his voice calmer than before, "Rin can help take care of you or I could hire a nurse-"

"I can do that on my own-"

"But the doctors want someone to look out for you," the demon interrupted, "family."

"But I-"

"It's either me, father and Izayoi, or you remain in a hospital," Sesshomaru told her firmly, watching as he eyes flickered as she mulled over her options, the demon resorting to a final push, "and I'm guessing the last option will have the tabloids in a flurry."

InuKimi sat back in her bed, her tongue flicking over her lips.

"You're going to need some physiotherapy with your legs," the demon reiterated the doctor's diagnosis, "even for demons such as we there are things our bodies cannot heal-"

"Fine!"

Sesshomaru was slightly taken a back at her sudden outburst, her head turning away from him to her window.

"Fine," the demon woman re-iterated, "I'll stay with you… and _her_," she swallowed thickly, "when do I leave?"

"The doctors said they'll see how you're healing tomorrow and make the decision then," Sesshomaru sighed, slightly relieved that the woman had concede without much of a fight.

"Right," InuKimi nodded, "has… has your father called at all?"

Sesshomaru felt the muscles of his back tense slightly; he always suspected his mother still had some residual feelings for his father, though she hid it well under a mask of resentment and anger.

"He has," the demon murmured, "he asked me how you were and to see if he needed to do anything. I told him I could handle it but he wanted me to give you his well wishes."

Swallowing thickly, the demon woman nodded, her fingers pushing away the untouched food in front of her.

"Very well, I'll have my assistant pack some things for me and I'll prepare a list of what I'll need," she seemed to have regained her professional demeanour, "have the doctor come in and take this away, this is dreadful."

Nodding slowly, Sesshomaru moved to slip out of the room, his lungs expelling a heavy sigh once the door was shut behind him. His mother was, undoubtedly, going to turn his, and Rin's, life upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem... so? Reviews please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Updates! Sorry about the lateness, but life's crqazy and then I was in the U.K for a while... but I'm back! And working on stories!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Delicate hands smoothed the bed spread of the guest bedroom, Rin sighing as she reminisced about how relatively recently she had done this for his younger brother. Now, there was pressure on her to make everything as perfect as she could be, wanting desperately to impress the demon's mother. Her head of black hair turned to look back at the door, half expecting Sesshomaru to appear at the door, his arms crossed and his amber eyes soft.<p>

He had gone on trips before, leaving her alone in the house and each time she had been fine on her own though she missed him dearly. It wasn't like she needed him to function, but he did make everything seem more manageable to her, calming her nerves and giving her a strong support.

"Jaken?" Rin called, her fingers straightening her dress over her stomach and skirt as she walked towards where the imp was finishing up with organizing the demon's mail.

"What do you want!?" he squawked, Rin glaring in the direction of his voice.

While he acted with respect to Rin when Sesshomaru was around, he didn't treat her like he did the demon, not that she held any objections, her thinking of Jaken more like a friend than a servant.

"I was wondering if you're done with his office?" Rin asked, her head peering around the corner, the stack of files diminishing as Jaken slowly pulled them out from the bottom.

"Not yet!" the imp told her, "now be gone with you Rin! You're distracting me!"

"Shouldn't you be taking those things from the _top_ of the stack?" he young woman persisted, an irritated sigh floating over the desk.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Jaken snapped, "this is more efficient! Now away with you you silly girl!"

Throwing up her hands, Rin knew better than to argue with the imp. While he'd give in to every whim of Sesshomaru's, he wouldn't listen to one thing she had to say.

The crash and screech that followed was incredibly satisfying to Rin, a content sigh expelling from her lungs as she moved towards the staircase, her feet descending the steps as she moved towards the garden. Sesshomaru's garden had always been beautiful, even when she first started working. Summers were almost perfect, them sitting outside from noon to sundown, reading books or talking endlessly about everything.

She stepped carefully to some of the swaying calla lilies, her fingers reaching to run along the smooth petals and long stems. Sesshomaru took great pride in the flowers the garden, making sure that not one had a blemish and not one weed dared grow in the soil. Rin loved walking through it, often taking some flowers from the garden into the halls for decoration if the demon had guests coming over. For his mother, bright orange Tiger lilies accented with some Spring Cress with some white Magnolia decorated some of the vases in her room and along the halls.

Fingers ran through her hair, hoping that she looked decent enough to earn the woman's approval. With Sesshomaru's father, it was fairly easy, the demon accepting of her heritage almost instantly. The demon's words about his mother's attitude made her certain that she would not be so understanding.

The crunch of gravel made her heart leap in nervousness and excitement. After one final strand of hair was readjusted, the young woman made her way to the front hall to see her demon lover entering with who Rin assumed was his mother, the demon brushing him off, insisting loudly that she can manage on her own.

"Mother-"

"I'm fine!" the demon woman snapped, "and don't drop my bags on the gravel!"

"I wasn't going too," Sesshomaru sighed deeply, clearly frustrated, his eyes looking up from his fingers pinching his brow to the young woman that came around the stairs. "Rin…"

Looking up to what caught his son's attention, Sesshomaru's mother turned her own amber eyes towards the young woman, her brows narrowing slightly.

As Rin approached, she saw where the demon inherited his appearance from, the woman possessing a crescent moon on her forehead and the sharp cheekbones her son did. Her eyes were also eerily similar to when she first met the imposing demon and her jaw was tightened slightly.

"Mother," the demon told her as calmly as he could, "this is Rin, my girlfriend," when his hand was brushed off his shoulder, he instead stepped up to the young woman, "Rin, this is my mother InuKimi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rin nodded with a kind smile, her hand extended for the woman to take, "Sesshomaru holds you in high regard."

The demon woman said nothing as she looked towards the hand extended to her, her brow raising slightly, the tension building with each creeping second until Jaken managed to patter to the ground floor to join them.

"Good afternoon Ms. InuKimi," Jaken murmured as he bowed lowly to the elder, "I hope you are feeling well," turning to Sesshomaru and Rin, the young woman retracting her hand to her chest, "and welcome back M'Lord."

"Thank you, Jaken," Sesshomaru murmured, his mother turning her attention to the demon that joined the three of them.

"You, imp-"

"My name's Jaken!" the other protested.

"-carry my things to my room," the demon woman continued, acting as though she hadn't heard the smaller demon, "they're out in the car."

"Yes ma'am," the other nodded, shuffling out to the vehicle to grab the first of many bags.

"And don't let them touch the driveway!" she called to the struggling imp. "Sesshomaru," his mother started, "where am I staying?"

"Um… you're-"

"I believe I asked my son," the demon woman cut in, Rin startled for a moment before she bit her tongue.

"She knows where you're staying, I don't," Sesshomaru jumped to Rin's defence, "don't snap at her like that."

His mother's response was to glare poignantly at him, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"Jaken knows where you're sleeping," Rin started at the sight of the struggling imp, "he can show you where it is."

Nodding curtly, the demon followed Jaken up the stairs towards her room, her head held high and her eyes looking away from both her son and the young woman she seemed to immediately dismissed.

"Nice to meet you," Rin mumbled, knowing that the dog demon most likely heard her but chose to ignore.

The slam was awkward as the young couple was left standing in the front hall together, the demon's head in his hands as he sighed deeply.

"How you doing?" the young woman asked as she turned to him, her hands on his chest and his moving to her arms, his eyes appearing tired.

"Alright," he told her, his hands slipping to hold her close, his nose to her locks, "better."

Nodding, Rin looked up at him, her hands reaching to run over the markings of his cheeks. Looking to her, Sesshomaru lowered his lips to meet hers, his first taste of her in what felt like forever.

"I missed you," Sesshomaru whispered, his hands pressing at the small of her back.

"I missed you too," Rin smiled up at him, "how was the trip?"

"Fine," the demon shrugged, his eyes turning away from her while she looked at him sceptically. "Horrible, actually," he concede after a moment, "my mother complained relentlessly during the flight and before it left and on the drive here," he sighed deeply, "and it's only going to get worse from here."

"I wouldn't say that-"

"I have to go speak with her about how she treated you," Sesshomaru explained more curtly than he intended too, "and she's still angry at me for being with you."

"Well… I'm sure every mother has an expectation for her child," Rin tried, the demon looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Regardless of her expectations, she still shouldn't treat you like that," the demon muttered, his fingers reaching for the banister, "I'll go talk to her about it now."

"Umm… sure," the young woman nodded, surprised at how distant he was behaving.

Watching his retreating back, Rin moved to the kitchen, figuring to start preparation on their dinner, though whether or not InuKimi would be joining them was another matter entirely.

"Rin."

Brown eyes turned to look up at the demon, Sesshomaru looking down at her with an almost apologetic face.

"I'll be down to talk to you as soon as I can," he promised, "I missed you."

"Yeah," Rin smiled up at him, "I missed you too."

Nodding, Sesshomaru took to the landing, his nose taking him passed Jaken on his way to gather his mother's luggage and into his mother's room where the demon woman was slipping her suitcase under the bed.

"Was there any real need to treat her like that!?" the demon snapped at his mother, the demon woman stunned for a moment before she gained her footing.

"Like what?" InuKimi asked.

"Like she didn't exist-"

"Was she upset about that?" the woman asked, "I didn't think that it was unnecessarily cruel."

"She's not upset, _I _am," her snapped, "could you just _try _and be nice to her. She's done _nothing _to you!"

"Sesshomaru, could you please remove those flowers from my room? They're garish to look at."

The demon stared at his mother, jaw slightly agape at the woman's attitude towards Rin.

"Mother-"

"Ms… InuKimi…"

Both demons turned to look at the struggling imp who moved into the room, three bags around his shaking body.

"Don't drop those!" InuKimi snapped, "place them underneath the bed with the others."

"Shouldn't you unpack?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I won't be staring long," the demon woman reiterated, "I thought I told you that?"

"You're staying here until you're better," her son told her, "that's what the doctor told you."

"They don't always know everything-"

"And while you're here I ask that you be courteous to Rin," Sesshomaru finished, "she's being kind to you-"

"Why do you need to defend her?" InuKimi asked, her head held high, "is she incapable of defending herself?"

"She is _more _than capable," the demon told his mother, "however, she seeks your approval and doesn't want to upset you."

"Well you're doing her no favours jumping to her defence like that," the woman pressed, her hands digging through her large purse, "here," she told him, handing out two sheets of paper, "this is for your cook. They're my dietary needs."

"I don't employ a cook mother," Sesshomaru explained as he took the pages from her, "Rin prepares our meals."

At this the demon's eyebrows rose, his jaw tightening one again, the demon surprised that she hadn't ground her teeth to a fine powder.

"Well then," she swallowed thickly, "you might want to rethink that as I'm not sure she can cook to my standards."

Holding his tongue, Sesshomaru moved towards the door, leaving his mother alone as she began searching for her laptop and cell phone, Jaken tottering behind him.

"Milord," the imp started, "is it wise to leave your mother alone?"

"She'll be fine," the demon told him, "back to your work."

"Yes sir!" Jaken bowed before his feet pattered towards the demon's office, Sesshomaru sighing as he glanced to the paper his mother handed him, groaning at how much extra work there needed to be done.

His mother had found everything and anything to complain about, Rin surprisingly not being one of the topics, though now the demon knew why. It appeared she was determined to act as though she didn't exist, to pretend as if Rin was nothing more than a temporary thing. Sesshomaru's breathing deepened as he calmed himself from those thoughts, feeling determined that his mother wouldn't destroy his final shred of sanity.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called as he slipped into the kitchen, grateful to see her behind the counter, her head turning to him when she heard her name called.

"How's your mother doing? Is she settling in alright?" Rin asked before returning to the carrots she was slicing, unaware of the demon who stepped up behind her to slip his arms around her waist, his nose to her hair. "Sesshomaru!?"

"I just missed you," he repeated, his lungs expelling a deep sigh, the woman reaching to touch the back of his hands.

"I figured as much," the young woman smiling up at him, "but you look like you really need a good night's sleep. Why don't you take a nap?"

"I'll be alright," Sesshomaru brushed off, "I can stay up for a little while longer."

"If you're sure…"

"I am," he promised, Rin turning in his arms to look up at him, her body standing on tiptoe to kiss his lips, the demon responding chastely. "I'm sorry about my mother," he whispered once they parted, "she's been in a mood since she found out."

"It's alright," she told him, "I'm not hurt, I promise."

"If you insist-"

"What is that?"

The demon looked down at what had caught her attention, the white sheets still caught between his fingers.

"_That _is my mother's dietary needs," the demon explained, "here."

"Low salt, no trans-fat, minimum bad cholesterol," Rin read aloud after taking the paper from him, "this doesn't seem so bad…"

"That's just the list from her doctor," Sesshomaru grumbled, a second piece of paper held out to her, "_this _is from her dietician."

"She has a dietician?" the young woman asked, puzzled as she looked over the other list, her eyes widening at the sight, "no cream, no fatty meats, no _red_ meat, no chocolate, no sugar, little starch, low carbs, no more than a teaspoon of salt daily" she looked to the demon, "so if I combine these two lists, she'll be having nothing but water and broth."

"Just water," the demon muttered, "broth has too much salt."

"Should she even be on a diet?" Rin asked, "did the doctor approve this?"

"The doctor thought it was her stress that caused the clot, not her diet," Sesshomaru explained, "and she doesn't, or won't, want to defer from her own diet."

"So… how am I supposed to…"

"I can hire a chef to prepare her meals," he told her, "but other than that, I don't know."

Closing her lips, Rin glanced once more to the list, wondering what she could do for his mother.

"I guess… I can try for a bit," she murmured, "I can't guarantee it'll be perfect though."

"It doesn't have to be," the demon whispered, his fingers running over her cheek, "and I promise, I'll be here to help you."

"Good," Rin smiled at him, "because I think this is going to be another rough ride."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Reviews please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So, again, sorry about the lateness guys, again life finds a way... yuck.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Fingers clicked over the keys of the computer as the demon wrote out what he hoped was his last e-mail to another potential investor, and getting one more thing done from his list of infinite tasks. His hands rubbed his face, thankful that he at least had his study to garner a moment's peace; since his mother's arrival, she had done almost nothing but complain. At first it was over Rin's cooking, prompting the demon to hire a chef for her, then it was over that the young woman was interfering with her work, taking the laptop from her grasp or placing the cellphone away during lunch and dinner time which she took alone. Though the demon attributed it to her legs, he suspected she was using it as an excuse.<p>

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon was grateful for the soft knock and the timid call, his mother knowing not to interrupt his work, she thinking it one of the most important things.

"Rin," the demon murmured as the young woman slipped into the room, the door shutting softly behind her.

"Hey," she smiled kindly at him, "how are you?"

"Alright," the demon sighed, "and yourself?"

Sesshomaru's mother was careful never to talk about Rin to him nor to her around him, leaving the demon to be weary of the elder's behaviour.

"I'm fine," Rin told him, her body coming to stand beside his chair, the cup and saucer she carried in placed on the side of his desk.

"How's my mother treating you?" Sesshomaru asked softly, his eyes looking up to hers, a certain tiredness in his amber.

"Fine," Rin murmured, "the doctor's in with her now-"

"Rin," the demon interrupted, "I know my mother, you don't need to appease me."

At this she paused, her mouth open slightly before she closed it, shoulders sagging as she sighed.

"She's not… the most _agreeable _person," the young woman chose her words carefully, "but she's been through a lot so it's understandable-"

"No it's not," Sesshomaru stopped her, his hands on the desk as he pushed himself up, "I've told her-"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin retorted, "she's your _mother_!"

"So you've said-"

"And I'll say it a million times more until it gets through that thick head of yours," she responded without a hint of malice, "I can handle myself; I'll be okay."

Trying to protest, the demon found his energy drain all from him as he sighed deeply, his body returning to his chair.

"I suppose."

Rin seemed stunned; the demon was never one to concede, not even to her. True he'd agree to some request she'd make, but when they argued he was as stubborn as she, being firm on his positions.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin tried quietly, her fingertips reaching to come to his forehead, "are you alright?"

Turning to look up at her, the demon's own hand covered hers, his lips curling into a small smile.

"I'm fine as long as I have you," he murmured, enjoying the flush that crept over her cheeks.

"Are you tired?" she teased, her body coming to rest on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah," the demon conceded, "haven't been sleeping well lately."

"So I've noticed," the young woman giggled for a moment before she turned understanding, "you can always take a break, work on one thing at a time."

"It's not that easy," Sesshomaru murmured, an arm around his shoulders both shocking and silencing him.

"I know," Rin whispered, "but… you're going to burn yourself out at this rate," her lips pressed to his temples, "please take it slow."

Again he looked up to her, the demon wondering how a woman could both seem so fragile and yet so strong at the same time, how her eyes could be so gentle and yet so stubborn, how she could be so wise and yet fall for him so easily. Slowly, his fingertips ran up the back of her thigh before ghosting to her back, the gentle pressure he exerted bringing her body to his lap.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Shh," the demon murmured, his lips against the flesh of her collarbone, "just let me have this moment."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Rin asked teasingly.

"Perhaps," he smirked, "but I don't care."

"Sesshomaru, I'm not being a distraction-"

"Both a willing one and one I am grateful for," Sesshomaru told her, his fingers reaching to the straps of her shirt, gently tugging them down to reveal the creamy shoulder.

"Sesshomaru," Rin tried once more, "I don't _want _to be a distraction, if everything's so busy for you-"

"Let me have this," the demon repeated as he nipped and kissed at her flesh, fingers slowly coming to his scalp, Rin sighing as she let his lips treat him.

Sesshomaru was always a stern worker, always focused in the office or in his study and Rin, knowing he ran a company, understood how much time he needed to dedicate to his career, meaning that she tried to be as less of a distraction as possible for him, hating to think that she was the reason a file wasn't handed in or a call wasn't returned.

"Sesshomaru…"

Her voice was breathy and soft, the tone making the demon unconsciously shiver with want as his hands pressed her closer to his form, his tongue and teeth skimming over her collarbone, his fingers pulling down the top even further, revealing her lacy black bra to his wanting eyes.

"I like the fact that you've started wearing these," Sesshomaru whispered, his fingers trailing up underneath the back of her shirt, the tips reaching to touch the straps of her bra, chuckling at the blush on her cheeks. "Rin," he murmured, his lips reaching to press against hers, "my beautiful Rin."

The young woman hummed as she kissed him, her hands coming to the side of his cheeks. She would never have pictured herself looking and acting like this, wearing lingerie fit for models and acting like an excited teenage girl around the demon; yet, every complement he bathed her in, the crook of his lips as he undressed her and the lustful glint in his eye made her forget her insecurities when it came to intimacy.

Hand and mouth worshiped her, the demon slowly peeling off her shirt, letting the material pool around her hips as he fiddled with the straps, his tongue finding the valley of her breasts, her long hair falling over his as small squeaks slipped from her lips. Her fingers tightened on the back of his shirt while she took shuddering breaths, her demon lover continuing his trail down her body.

"Not fair," the young woman whimpered, "you're being mean."

"Am I?" the demon knowingly teased, his head turning to meet her brown eyes, the bridge of her nose dusted with red, "my apologies," he breathed as his voice ghosted over her lips.

"Sesshomaru."

Both young adults froze at the stern voice, the two feeling like caught children. Turning, both sets of eyes landed on the demon's mother, her own face impassive.

The dusting of red turned into a deep red traversing all over her face and even the back of her ears. Holding in her scream, Rin's arms clasped around her body; slipping off the demon's lap and trying to get her bra and shirt back on her, doing her best to ignore the eyes of the demon woman staring at her.

"Mother," Sesshomaru started, his voice more irritated than embarrassed, "what do you want? I thought you were with your doctor?"

"My doctor finished his visit," the demon woman informed him, "I wanted to discuss what he told me."

"Right," her son nodded, Rin still red as she moved past him before slipping around his mother, a muttered apology slipping past her lips before she ducked out of the room, ignoring the glare she received.

"I thought you were working," InuKimi told him as soon as the door shut behind Rin.

"I was," Sesshomaru murmured, still hiding his embarrassment, "but… Rin and I-"

"She shouldn't be distracting you," the demon woman chastised, "and you shouldn't let her."

"Rin did not distract me," the younger defended, hating that he felt like a teenage boy caught in his room with his girlfriend, "I'd rather not have this discussion with you."

"If you're working, you should focus your entire attention on the work at hand," the woman pressed, "you should not be indulging her every whim."

"I do _not_-"

"She was in your _lap_-"

"Mother," Sesshomaru interrupted, "this is not a conversation I want to be having right now."

"Still-"

"_I _initiated, if you _must _know," the demon finally blurted out, hating how he had to admit to his own mother an aspect of his sex life.

The silence was uncomfortable for the younger, his throat forcing down his humiliation before he sat back down.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, hoping to avoid any further embarrassment.

Maintaining her haughty attitude, the demon woman turned to her son, relaying what her doctor told her.

* * *

><p>Tremblinghands placed the spoon by the saucer, the young woman still utterly humiliated by the position the demon woman had caught her in, the glare from the amber almost piercing her soul and making her wither.<p>

She had only ever once been almost caught with a boy, even then they had been doing nothing more than chaste kisses on his basement couch; when they both heard the door swing open and his parents chatter, they spread apart to opposite ends of the couch, both blushing furiously at the action they were almost caught doing.

Now she almost wished they had been just kissing, not her in his lap, topless and clutching onto his back in desperation.

Again she hid her face in her hands, wishing she had just left the damn room, not stayed with the demon, not let him play her like a finely tuned violin, not enjoyed it. Her brown eyes lifted to the cup of tea, knowing she had to face the elder demon eventually. Gripping the cup tightly, Rin moved towards the stairs, a deep breath taken in her lungs as she felt her heart pound louder in her chest .

"M-Miss InuKimi?" Rin called, her knuckles rapping on the door timidly, "I-I have your tea?"

Silence was all that she received, her nervousness still peaked as she stood awkwardly in front of the door.

"I-I'm coming in," the young woman announced, her hand gently pushing open the door, slightly surprised at the emptiness of the room. "Miss InuKimi?"

Stepping gently into the room, Rin was tentative as she moved towards the bedside table, the cup and saucer placed on the top. Looking around, the young woman found the room to be immaculate, though she was never allowed to clean, only allowed to enter every once and a while to deliver food and pick it up. Under InuKimi's orders, though the fact that Rin was ordered in what she considered to be her home made her bristle slightly, she wanted to see as little as Rin as possible.

"What are you doing here?"

Squeaking as she jumped, the young woman turned to look at the demon, the other's lips pursed and her head held high.

"I-I was bringing you your tea," Rin murmured, hating how small she seemed in the presence of the elder woman.

Again InuKimi said nothing as she looked to the drink, her nose twitching as she sniffed.

"You made it wrong," the elder stated bluntly, "do it again."

"But you didn't even-"

"I can smell it," InuKimi cut her off, "I hate flowers in my tea. Do it again."

Closing her mouth, Rin turned to grip the cup once again as the demon moved beside her to return to her bed.

Wanting to be respectful of the woman that was the mother of her demon lover, Rin stood with the saucer in her hands, her head hung low as she tried to escape with as little incidence as possible.

"And you should stop distracting my son."

Even though she knew it was coming, the young woman still flinched at the words, her brown eyes turning to the other that had pulled her laptop to the bed, her fingers typing furiously on the keys.

"I… beg your-"

"My son runs an entire company and his work is intrinsic to its survival," InuKimi explained bluntly, "therefore, any distractions caused by you only hampers and interferes with his work."

"B-But I'm not-"

"_And _it does not reflect well on you either," she turned to look at the young woman, "if you want to appear as a respectful girl you should just leave him be."

Rin felt stunned at the words, InuKimi knowing they hit their mark at her flinching.

"R… Right-"

"And just so you know," the demon woman pressed on, "the doctor said I'd need to stay longer; I'm not fully healed yet."

Tongue held in her teeth, Rin said nothing as she nodded to her elder, simply nodding at the words before she slipped out the room, wondering how long she was to endure the cruel words of the woman she could not fight back.

"Oh man," Rin groaned, her hand to her head, "please just let this end well."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? How was it? Reviews please ^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Update done and done ^^ Thanks for your patience guys; I know I shouldn't test it like I do but it really helps to have understanding and amazing people like you behind me ^^**

* * *

><p>"Rin-"<p>

"Don't… say it..."

The demon sighed as he placed what must've been the umpteenth dish Rin had cooked for his mother beside the sink, his eyes looking over the young woman who stood with her arms on the counter and her head hung.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru murmured, his fingertip coming to run up the sides of her bare arms, his chest to her back, his lips finding their place in her hair. "Rin…"

"You might as well just hire a chef," Rin muttered, "at this rate she'll starve to death before her leg heals."

"I think that's her diet normally," the demon informed her bitterly, "but I thought you weren't-"

"That was before she's returned pretty much _anything _I tried to give her," she pointed out, "I'm not _trying _to humiliate her I'm only trying to help!"

"And she'll never think that," Sesshomaru commented, "so don't worry yourself-"

"Too late," Rin grumbled, his hand reaching her temples as she tried to rid herself of the memory of his mother catching them in an awkward position and intimate action, and action they haven't even attempted since their chastisement.

"Thought your argument was was this is my mother, so I shouldn't be so harsh," the demon teased lightly, receiving a smack for his comment.

"Don't you start," his lover muttered back, her arms crossing over her chest, "this is just… a long day for me…"

"And she's not making it any better," Sesshomaru filled in for her, the slim body turning in his arms, "Rin…"

"I'm not trying to be difficult-"

"I know," the demon cut her off, his forehead to hers, "I know… Rin…"

Sighing, the demon lifted his head off of hers, his amber eyes traveling around the kitchen, the dishes, both clean and dirty, were stacked neatly around the counters.

"How about this," Sesshomaru started, "why don't you get out of this house for a bit while I let Jaken do the dishes?"

"Shouldn't you be offering to do them?" Rin teased, the demon's brow lifting at the question.

"Well that _is_ what I hired him to do," he murmured, "and you need a break."

Rin slipped her lower lip into her teeth; a day off sounded tempting, but it wasn't like she did much in the first place.

At least, according to his mother.

"We have the dinner in about a week," Sesshomaru encouraged, his finger slipping under her chin, "you were thinking about getting a new dress; why don't you go do that today."

"But… I've already got a few-"

"And if it makes you happy I'll buy you a hundred more," the demon told her softly, his amber eyes looking down at her warmly, "besides, you rarely go shopping; just take the day off."

Still she looked uncertain, wondering just what his mother would say if she caught her.

"Stop worrying about that," Sesshomaru whispered, Rin hating his ability to read her thoughts, "that's my problem, not yours."

Brown meeting amber, the young woman gently pressed her lips to his, he holding her closer at the contact, reminding him of the touch he so dearly missed after a week of almost nothing.

"Find something you like," the demon told her as he let her slip out of his arms and towards the garage, keys pressed to the palm of her hand, "and take your time too."

"Trying to rush me out?" Rin teased lightly, her purse slung over her shoulder and jacket.

"Only so you can come back sooner," Sesshomaru responded, giving her one more kiss on the cheek, "be safe."

"You too," the young woman smiled as she slipped towards the car, the demon shutting the garage door with a deep sigh, his head hitting the back of the wood before he moved towards his mother's room to deal with her recent string of complaints.

"**What can I help you with today**_**?**_**"**

Brown eyes looked up from the magazine the young woman was perusing, her lips pulling into a smile at the sight of the young woman.

"Hi Anna," Rin smiled, pulling herself up off the couch to shake hands with the woman, "how are you?"

"Well thank you," her lips smiled back, her French accent still lingering though her Japanese was as good as any native, "what can I do for you?"

"I need another dress for a dinner in about two weeks," the young woman told her.

"Private or…."

"We're meeting with some business partners of his," the young woman explained as she followed the high heels down the carpeted floor to the evening gowns, the woman already searching through the racks.

Anna wasn't anything of a personal consultant to Rin, more like someone she trusted. The women made their money from commission and since the dresses the young woman bought were anything but cheap, the elder was only too happy to help her whenever she went into the store. Despite that, Anna kept Rin's best interests at heart, never pushing something the young woman didn't want on her.

"What colour were you thinking?" the blonde asked, Rin's eyes turning up to the colours around her.

"Um… I was thinking something in a subtler colour, like maybe a brown?"

"Oh no no no!" Anna chastised, "not for you! How about a cream instead? Or a navy blue! We just got this one in!"

"It's beautiful," Rin admired as the fabric slipped from between its brothers to trail to the floor, "how-"

"As always I keep it within your budget," the woman smiled knowingly, Rin grinning at the other.

Rin almost always felt guilty when she spent Sesshomaru's money even though the demon insisted she was doing nothing wrong, that he _wanted _to spend his money on her. Her fingers ran over the fabric, the material soft and smooth under her fingertips, a smile on her lips as her eyes inadvertently caught a flash of white fabric.

"Or you could always wear white," Anna started to tease, noticing Rin's gaze drifting to the wedding dresses, a red flush rushing across Rin's cheeks.

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Rin stammered, her head turning towards the dressing rooms, "they just caught my eye, that's all!"

Smirking slightly, Anna followed the young woman to the room, standing outside the door in case Rin needed help.

Slipping into the cloth, Rin tried to focus on something other than Anna's teasing. It wasn't uncommon for someone to fantasize getting married to the man she loved, but with Sesshomaru, it was different. Rin wanted what was best for him, and recently, his mother's opinion has made her think she wasn't that.

Her long black locks shook; she hated this self-doubt, hated that she seemed so easy to tear down. In her eyes, she didn't see anything wrong with being a stay-at-home. She knew she was smart and had a degree to prove it, the demon never treated her like she was on his payroll anymore, and she liked making his day a little easier and being there for him when he came home. Her mother was the same, and her father was never allowed to treat her as anything less than the person that she was.

"How does it fit?" Anna asked as Rin stepped from the dressing room, her skirts held up and her other hand to her chest.

"The length is good," Rin commented, "but it's a little loose in the chest I'm afraid."

"I can have that adjusted for you within the week," the young woman assured her, turning Rin around so that she could tug at the fabric, "but what about everything else?"

"I love the colour," the young woman murmured, her eyes trailing over the skirt up to the deep V, the straps slipping around her back to leave a space, her shoulder blades and back exposed to the air, "and aside from one or two places, it fits very well."

"Do you like it?" Anna asked, tightening the material around Rin's chest gently.

"Yeah," Rin smiled, "I think I do…"

"Well, how about this," the woman smiled, "I'll put it on hold for you, you can go think about it and if you're interested or not, just give me a call and I'll start altering."

"But isn't it a requirement that I buy the dress first before you tinker with it?"

"You've been here often enough and are a very honest and loyal customer," Anna stated, "we trust you."

Smiling warmly, the young woman returned to the dressing room, slipping out of the assistant's hands to remove the garment from her body, thankful she had someone else in the world of high society to trust.

Her first few months had been rough, she unsure of what to do, how to act, how to dress and even what to wear. When Sesshomaru introduced her to Anna, she was forever grateful; the woman knowing the latest styles and picked the dresses that complimented Rin's personality rather than give her the most ostentatious.

"So, shall I put it on hold for you?" Anna asked with a knowing smile, the dress handed back to her and slipped into a bag.

"Yes please," Rin nodded, "that'd be wonderful."

"Of course."

Following the woman to the counter, Rin confirmed all the details of her contact information for Anna, waving as she moved to slip out the door.

"Oh! Rin!"

Turning in confusion, Rin watched as Anna moved towards her, card in hand.

"I know you've got our number, but whenever you're ready to dress shop for your wedding, don't forget us yeah?"

"A-Anna!" Rin spluttered, "wh-where'd you get _that _idea!?"

"Oh… just women's intuition," Anna winked, "that and he's never been like this with another woman."

"Been like… what?" the young woman asked.

"Well… he's never given his credit card to another," the elder pointed out, Rin smiling softly as she handed back Anna's card.

"Because they've had their own," Rin reminded her, "I still have your card, I haven't forgotten."

"See to it you don't," Anna called as the young woman slipped out the door.

Head bowed against the slight breeze, the young woman let her breath slip out in a puff, her feet moving down the suspiciously well-kept sidewalk.

She'd heard so many times that she had changed the demon it was almost beginning to be mundane; mainly because the question of marriage would swiftly follow, a question she didn't want to answer.

Turning into a shop, the young woman sighed softly, hoping that this purchase didn't set the woman she was returning too over the edge.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru?"<p>

Her arrival was met with silence, odd as the demon usually would find some way to slip down and see her, even if it were for a moment or two.

Shopping in tow, Rin moved up to their bedroom, still slightly worried at the lack of noise in the house. Slipping the new items into her drawers, the young woman moved to remove her jacket and throw out the bag, a voice startling her.

"Where were you?"

Startled, Rin jumped in the air, turning to see the demon's mother standing in her doorway with a disappointing frown on her face.

"I went out for a bit," the young woman managed to get out once her heart rate returned to normal, "why? Did you need something?"

Saying nothing, the amber eyes flickered over to the bag that held Rin's sole purchase of the day.

"You went shopping," the tone was accusing, something Rin bristled at.

"Yes…" Rin started slowly, "but-"

"Where'd you get the money?" InuKimi started, Rin's mouth agape.

"From me, not that's it's any of your business," Sesshomaru interjected, coming to stand behind his mother. "I'm starting to think I shouldn't leave you two alone."

"Are you finished?" the demon woman turned to her son, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing.

"My work is not my high school homework mother you can't breathe down my neck until it's all done," her son murmured, his attention turning to Rin, "sorry I couldn't greet you, I had one or two more things to tidy up."

"It's fine," Rin murmured before Sesshomaru turned to his mother.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" the demon asked, "doctor's orders and all that."

"Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your money?" his mother muttered out of Rin's earshot, her son bristling at the words.

"Rin, will you excuse us for a moment," Sesshomaru asked as he guided his elder into the hall, the door shut behind him. "Really!? Mother?"

"I'm just saying you may want to be careful before she drains you-"

"First, do you know what Rin would have to spend to bankrupt me?" the demon snapped, "and second, she _barely _buys anything save for groceries and other necessities; I give her that credit card because I _trust _her with it. My finances are none of your concern."

Lips pursed, the elder turned down the hall to her room, her face set in a determination the demon was sure she'd never break.

"Mother."

Glancing back with her hand on the doorknob, InuKimi watched her son's jaw twitch.

"Rin's the first woman I've cared this much for; stop berating her like this."

Moving back to his own room, Sesshomaru knew that his piece fell on deaf ears; his mother wouldn't lighten up, and that's what he feared.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? Reviews?<strong>


End file.
